Sonic characters meet pokemon
by 98Gamingstar
Summary: So this is just basically a bit of a long story divided into lots of chapters which will be here over time
1. Chapter 1 : The portal

**Sonic meets pokemon**

**Chapter 1 : The portal**

One day, Sonic the hedgehog was randomly running about searching for some sort of chillidog stand. He had been searching for one all day but since it was a miserable, rainy Sunday, all of them were shut for the day. He decided to give up searching and he headed to Tails' workshop in hope of finding something good to eat.

When he arrived at Tails' workshop he found Tails' building what appeared to be a portal. ' Hey Tails ' Said Sonic gleefully as he walked into the workshop. ' What's that your building? ' Tails looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. ' Sonic, I was really not expecting you right now ' Tails said, not even taking any notice of the question Sonic just asked. ' Tails, what are you building? ' said Sonic slightly annoyed. ' Oh, I'm building a portal ' Replied Tails as he stepped back and marveled at the work he did already. ' What for ' questioned a curious Sonic. ' Reports have been coming in that there is another universe out there ' Tails said. ' What you mean another universe aside from our own and Chris' one? ' Said Sonic. Tails nods. ' I'll give you a call when it's ready. Also I'm also going to call along everyone else for this '

_**Later that night...**_

Sonic was still waiting for a call from Tails. It was very late that night and the last thing Sonic wanted to do was run all the way to Tails' workshop. He was still wondering whether he should go or not when he got a text from Tails. This is what the text said :

_Sonic, I've finished with the portal and it works. How do I know it works? Well everyone came round and Shadow got into a bit of an arguement with Knuckles and Knuckles accidenlty smashed the portal causing everyone apart from me to be teleported. Come quick and maybe we can go in the portal and save everyone. I'm so worried._

_-Tails the Fox-_

Sonic decided that he would go since people need help and since his a kind person that's what he decided to do.

Sonic ran all the way to Tails' workshop where he saw that Tails was clinging on to a door handle due to the force of the portal. Sonic saw Tails and decided to go and help him. But before he even got the chance he got sucked away in the portal. Tails decided to go after him since Sonic was one of his best friends. He let go and got sucked into the portal as well.

**What will happen to Sonic and his friends? Where will they end up? Find out this and more in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 : What's pokemon

**Chapter 2 : What's pokemon?**

Sonic woke up three hours later. He was in a lot of pain and he could barely even open his eyes. He decided he would get up and try and find the others. Even if it means killing himself. He got up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. Everywhere there were grass patches and there were some strange looking animals in them. Sonic decided that maybe these animals could be his only hope in finding his friends. He walked up to a random Growlithe that happened to be rumaging through the grass with a hope of finding something to eat.

Sonic approched the Growlithe and started to speak to it. ' Hey, look have you seen any animals that look like me around here? ' Asked Sonic. The Growlithe just looked at Sonic like he was an idiot or something. ' Seriously, Don't just look at me ' said a frustrated and annoyed Sonic. The Growlithe looked at Sonic and sniffed him before walking away. Sonic sighed. ' This is going to be hard ' He said to himself.

He started to walk away when something hit him hard on the back of the head. He then felt himself being turned smaller and smaller and smaller. He looked around. There was a TV, a sofa and everything else he could possibly need. ' Very nice ' said Sonic. ' But I've got friends to find ' He opened the door and found himself in the real world ' He heard a voice go ' Oh it escaped ' and another go ' What pokemon is that? ' Sonic wondered if pokemon where the animals he saw when he first arived. He turned around and saw a 10 year old boy with a weird yellow mouse on his shoulder. Standing beside him was a 10 year old girl with a red dress and a red bandana on her head and standing beside her was a 16 year old asian guy with black spiky hair.

Sonic looked at them and realized that they were just humans. The 10 year old boy, whose name was Ash looked at Sonic. Then Ash looked at May ' I think I should be the one who catches it May. It looks like the type for fighting ' May just sighed. ' FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY! BROCK HELP ME OUT! ' She shouted. Brock just stood there and said nothing. Ash then held his pokedex up to Sonic. The pokedex said :

_Unknown speacies_

Ash looked at the pokedex ' I think you broke it when you used it last ' Said Ash. May was furious ' I DID NOT BREAK IT! '. Sonic looked at them and started to walk off. Ash ran after Sonic. ' Wait! ' shouted Ash. Sonic turned and looked at him. ' Look, I know you have better things to do but, what pokemon are you? ' Sonic looked at him ' What's a pokemon? ' Ash looked at Sonic. ' You can speak? ' Sonic looked at Ash. ' Yeah, and what's so good about that? ' Said Sonic. ' Pokemon can't speak though ' said Ash. Sonic sighed, he guessed pokemon were just another word for animal speacies. ' I'm a hedgehog ' Said Sonic cluelessy wondering what else he could have said.

Ash took out a notepad. ' Cool, I'll make a note of that ' he said as he took out a pen and started writing something. ' I have a question hedgehog ' said Ash. ' Listen, I have one thing to point out. I don't know what the hell pokemon are and I'm called Sonic, not hedgehog ' Said Sonic, sounding really angry. Ash looked a bit scared. ' Oh I'm sorry for calling you hedgehog ' Said Ash. ' Anyway, the question is : Do you want to travel with me and my friends? ' Sonic looked at Ash in a thoughtful way. Maybe it was his only hope to find his friends...

**How will Sonic get on with Ash and co? Find out in two chapters time because first we gotta zip over to Shadow, Rouge and Omega for two chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting and greeting

**Chapter 3 : Meeting and greeting**

Meanwhile somewhere else, Shadow, Rouge and Omega were wondering around, VERY lost. The three of them were teleported when Knuckles broke the portal by punching it accidently. Now Rouge was blaming Shadow and hoping he could get them out of this world, Omega was following them silently and Shadow was getting annoyed with Rouge.

' Look Rouge, just shut your gob for once, I told you I can't use chaos control as I would die from the amount of energy it would take ' Said a angry Shadow to Rouge who was constantly bothering him about using his chaos control. Rouge was taken aback by this. Rouge was going to shout at Shadow until she saw what appeared to be a fire stone and some food. ' Ooh, they have rare gems here ' Said Rouge. ' Not only that, they have food as well. Rouge walked up to the fire stone. ' This is so pret-AAAAAAHHHH ' screamed Rouge as she fell down a small, man made hole. ' Owwwwwww ' said Rouge.

' I can't believe you did not notice that was a trap ' Smirked Shadow. Then Shadow started to feel the ground give way beneth him and he and Omega fell in another small man made hole. ' What idiot dug these holes? ' said Shadow

Suddenly, he became a wear of some sort of cat looking at him from above. ' A cat? ' said Shadow. Then the cat spoke. ' Looks like we got us some rare pokemon ' ' Whose we? ' said Shadow ' Whoah! You can speak! I'll go fetch the others, JESSIE! JAMES! Come and see this! ' Suddenly two humans appeared beside the cat. Shadow looked at them. ' and you are? ' said Shadow. ' I'm Jessie ' said the woman ' And I'm James ' Said the man. ' And I'm Meowth and together we make team rocket! ' Shadow rolled his eyes at them. ' So you must be those idiots who dug these holes ' Said Shadow.

' Yes we are, but we're not idiots! ' said Jessie. ' You sure seem like idiots ' said Rouge. ' Listen we're are not idiots, we're keeping you as our pokemon and thats that ' shouted Jessie. ' Pokemon? ' said Shadow. ' Yes, your pokemon ' Said James. ' I'm keeping the pretty one ' said Jessie, hugging Rouge. ' Knock it off, I'm not a toy! ' Said Rouge. I guess I'll keep you and the robotic thing ' said James as he helped them out of the hole.

' So now time for the most important question of all ' Said Jessie. ' Will you join us? ' asked James. Shadow, Rouge and Omega looked at each other. ' Sure ' they all said. ' Great ' said Jessie ' We give you the pleasure of not traveling in a pokeball! '

**How will Shadow, Rouge and Omega get on working alongside team rocket? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
